Why ?
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: Recueil d'OS BL - Rain X MBLAQ : Un petit OS pour une relation particulière.
1. Your present

**Pairing :** Bi Rain x MBLAQ

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, ni Rain, ni aucun des membres des MBLAQ ne m'appartient. Faut pas non plus déconner, vu ce qui leur arrive dans certaines fics /SBAF/

**Song :** _Hip Song_ - Rain & _Stay_ - MBLAQ

**Petite précision :** ATTENTION ! Il est important de lire cette précision, avant de lire la suite. Ce recueil est consacré à Rain et aux membres de MBLAQ. En gros, chaque chapitre se concentre sur une relation différente. Toutefois, tout se passe dans un univers alternatif, car je ne voudrais pas faire passer Rain pour le pire des enfoirés (même si, dans ma tête... Bon, on va se taire).  
Et donc, à chaque fois, imaginez-vous que l'idylle du chapitre n'a aucun rapport avec les autres. C'est un recueil de One-shot. Donc vous pouvez lire dans le désordre le plus complet, suivant votre ordre de préférence, ou non, il n'y a aucun lien, et chacun des chapitres suit à peu près le même fil conducteur. Il suffit juste de vous amuser, c'est tout.  
De plus, voici également les véritables noms des artistes, afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas ^^

Bi Rain (Jeong Ji-Hun) - Seungho (Yang Seung-Ho) - G.O (Jang Go-On) - Joon (Lee Chang-Seon) - Thunder/Cheong-Dung (Park Sang-Hyeon) - Mir (Bang Cheol-Yong)

* * *

**Pairing :** Rain x Seungho

* * *

La date limite approchait. Il le savait, après tout, c'était important, et tout le monde en parlait autour de lui, comme si c'était synonyme de la fin du monde. Pourtant, tout avait été bien préparé, à la fois pour son départ, et pour que ses protégés s'en sortent seuls, pendant deux ans, sans leur patron et mentor, leur producteur et ami.  
Mais pour Seungho, le leader des MBLAQ, c'était autre chose. C'était plus complexe, et plus difficile encore à admettre. Rain, l'homme qui avait créé leur agence, et à l'instar, leur groupe, allait bientôt partir. Il allait effectuer son service militaire, devoir obligatoire de tout citoyen coréen, et ce pour deux ans. Même les idoles, super-stars, n'y échappaient pas.  
Sauf que, plus que son producteur, Seungho allait perdre son...  
Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Se mettant à déglutir, il regarda les autres membres du groupe. G.O était assit sur le canapé, à côté de lui, en train de lire le journal, pendant que Joon, Cheong-Dung et Mir étaient en train de jouer à un quelconque jeu qu'ils venaient de recevoir, ici un espèce de crocodile sur lequel il fallait choisir sur quelle dent appuyer. Et comme d'habitude, la malice de Cheong-Dung eut raison des deux autres, qui froncèrent les sourcils, et provoquèrent une querelle :

- Arrête de tricher !  
- Moi, tricher ? fit innocemment le concerné. Je n'ai fait que supposer qu'en choisissant la dent la plus reculée, il y avait plus de chance pour que vous gagniez.  
- Mais c'est pas juste ! bouda Mir.  
- La vie est injuste, mon petit Mir.

Le rappeur eut un rire sardonique, mais le coupa aussitôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. En effet, étant aux premières loges, il fut le premier à voir Rain entrer, et se redressa aussitôt. Tout en se retournant, Joon et Mir, eux-même, comprirent que leur producteur venait d'entrer dans le salon, et se redressèrent à leur tour.  
Seungho, lui, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il savait que Rain avait la clé de leur appartement, puisqu'il était leur patron, et qu'il lui était arrivé de venir carrément les chercher directement au lit. Mais là, il ne s'attendait tellement pas à le voir faire irruption dans leur salon, qu'il se mit à déglutir.  
Tout en se levant du canapé, en même temps que Go-On, il s'imposa en tant que leader, et alla à la rencontre de leur producteur :

- Bonsoir.  
- Bonsoir, vous allez bien ?

Ébouriffant les cheveux de Joon, qui eut un sourire satisfait, il tourna la tête vers Cheong-Dung :

- J'ai crû comprendre qu'il y avait dispute.  
- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! J'étais juste en train de gagner, se justifia le coupable.  
- Mais non, il triche ! protesta Mir.  
- Il est juste mauvais joueur, c'est tout.  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les tricheurs, répondit Rain.

Cheong-Dung fronça les sourcils, et préféra ne rien répondre. Quoique, Seungho crut entendre du bout des lèvres un « de quoi tu te mêles ? », et se douta que la vengeance du danseur risquait d'être terrible. Toutefois, il préféra ne pas s'en occuper :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je suis juste venu passer un peu de temps avec vous pendant votre jour de congé. À moins que ma tête ne représente trop « l'angoisse du travail » ?  
- Ah non non, tu déranges pas du tout ! répliqua aussitôt Joon.

Il était presque heureux de passer du temps avec son idole, et le fit sentir. Go-On hocha la tête, et Mir fit de même, sautillant presque :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Vous verrez bien, fit Rain avec un sourire. Préparez juste vos affaires.

Seungho, lui, était beaucoup moins enthousiaste, à cette idée. Oh, bien sûr, lui aussi mourrait d'envie de passer plus de temps avec leur mentor. Mais il savait aussi ce que cela signifiait : il préparait son départ. Et ça lui fit trop mal.  
Tournant les talons, il s'apprêta à se rendre dans sa chambre, étant le dernier à partir, lorsque une main agrippa son poignet. Ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, il sentit des lèvres souffler sur son oreille droite, et frissonna :

- Viens me retrouver à mon appartement, ce soir.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et Seungho tenta de ne pas montrer son embarras en acquiesçant doucement. Rain avait pensé à lui, et ça le rendait heureux. Heureux, et en même temps, angoissé.  
Parce qu'il savait que ça pourrait être leur dernière soirée.

* * *

Face à la porte, Seungho semblait hésitant. Il attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes, se demandant s'il aurait la force d'entrer, alors qu'il verrait peut-être Rain pour la dernière fois. Pas physiquement, bien sûr, il le reverrait en tant que producteur, avant son départ. Mais pas en tant qu'amant.  
Il ne savait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Peut-être que sa position de leader avait forcé le rapprochement, l'obligeant à être plus souvent aux côtés du jeune homme, au point que des sentiments mutuels s'étaient développés. Il savait que c'était mal. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, et en plus, c'était son patron. C'était encore plus stupide, du fait qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux aucune vie privée, dû à leur statut d'idole. Mais impossible de lutter contre leur attirance mutuelle, et bien vite, ils s'étaient retrouvé à partager le même lit, quand ils en avaient la possibilité. Difficile, même dans cette situation, de partager des moments amoureux autres que sexuels. Mais ça lui convenait, parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux.  
Sauf que là, son producteur partirait pendant deux ans à l'armée. Il ne le reverrait plus, pendant tout ce laps de temps. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire ? Seungho se savait très fidèle... Et il avait pleinement confiance en son amant, qui serait de toute façon encadré... Mais on ne savait jamais ce que réservait l'avenir, non ?  
Toutefois, le leader ne put se poser plus de questions, puisque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter :

- Tu comptes rester combien de temps devant chez moi ?

Rain était en train de l'attendre, sur le pas de la porte, sourire aux lèvres. Surpris, Seungho écarquilla les yeux :

- Hein ? Mais comment...  
- Je t'ai vu arriver à la fenêtre, et comme tu ne sonnais pas, je me suis demandé si c'était la timidité qui t'empêchais d'entrer. Allez, viens.

Prenant la main du leader, le producteur l'incita à entrer, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Mais de son côté, le Seungho fut surpris de constater qu'une table était déjà prête. Tournant la tête pour regarder son amant, ce dernier eut un sourire, et caressa les cheveux du leader :

- Je voulais vraiment profiter de cette soirée avec toi. Entre adultes, j'entends.

Il était vrai que le déjeuner et l'après-midi s'étaient surtout déroulé dans un parc d'attraction, tous ensemble avec les autres. C'était loin de la sortie romantique qu'ils auraient pu espérer, surtout en voyant Go-On se faire draguer, et Mir s'accrocher à Rain parce qu'il avait peur dans la maison hantée.  
De ce fait, Seungho afficha, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un petit sourire amusé :

- Les autres ne sont pas des enfants. Go-On et moi, on a le même âge.  
- Sauf que ce n'est pas avec Go-On que j'ai une relation d'adulte, ajouta Rain en caressant la joue du leader.  
- Hm... Certes...

Se tournant vers la table, Seungho ôta ses chaussures, puis alla se laver les mains, pendant que son mentor s'occupait de servir les plats. Puis, en revenant, le leader alla se mettre à table :

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?  
- Je m'en sors plutôt bien, surtout pour tout ce qui est traditionnel. Mais à toi l'honneur, goûte.

Seungho s'empara des baguettes, puis commença à manger ce que Rain avait préparé. Et il fut vraiment surpris du goût :

- C'est délicieux.  
- Tu as l'air réellement étonné, s'amusa son producteur. Tu ne m'en pensais pas capable ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Seungho se sentait juste amer. La nourriture était délicieuse, mais il avait presque l'impression de vivre ses derniers instants de relation, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il en avait presque du mal à avaler.  
Son amant sembla le remarquer, et caressa la main du leader :

- Seungho, je vois bien que tu es mal à l'aise.  
- Je...  
- C'est parce que je pars, c'est ça ? Tu sais bien que ça ne durera que deux ans.  
_- Que_ deux ans ? C'est tout de même beaucoup !

Seungho avait presque l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir, et ça le rendait encore plus énervé. Mais Rain serra aussitôt la main de son amant plus fort dans la sienne, et répondit :

- Oui, c'est beaucoup. . Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?  
- Mais...  
- Sauf que je ne peux pas y déroger, et tu le sais. Alors tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça se passe bien, d'accord ?

Le leader resta silencieux, comprenant parfaitement que son amant devait être dans le même état que lui. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de se perdre l'un l'autre, alors plutôt que de se prendre la tête...  
Seungho s'en voulait de s'être énervé :

- Tu as raison. C'est délicieux.

Rain eut un sourire satisfait, et hocha la tête.  
Tout deux profitèrent ainsi du repas, puis se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Seungho n'était pas quelqu'un d'affectueux, de base. Mais là, c'était le dernier soir, alors il devait en profiter :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le leader eut un regard surpris, pendant que Rain fouillait dans sa poche, avant de sortir une chaîne en argent, qu'il attacha autour du cou du jeune homme :

- C'est pour toi. Comme ça, tu auras de quoi penser à moi, en mon absence.  
- Merci...

Seungho n'avait pas l'habitude des cadeaux, et il ne sut que répondre, ce qui fit sourire son mentor, qui ébouriffa ses cheveux :

- Montre un peu ta joie, de temps en...

Il n'eut le temps de finir, puisque, aussitôt, le leader lui avait attrapé le col pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait rien pensé à offrir à son amant, alors que c'était peut-être leur dernière soirée ensemble. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était s'énerver et s'inquiéter, sans imaginer un seul instant dans quelle situation se trouvait son mentor.  
Alors au moins, cette fois, Seungho voulait se rattraper.  
Et ça sembla marcher, puisque, sans attendre, le producteur entoura la taille de son amant d'un bras, avant de l'allonger en approfondissant le baiser. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, et chacun des deux frissonna, anticipant l'acte.  
Toutefois, le leader ne voulait pas que ça soit simplement comme à leur habitude. Il voulait changer, et être sûr que Rain ne l'oublierait pas.  
Aussi, il décolla doucement ses lèvres, et appuya sur le torse de son amant, afin de s'éloigner de lui, sous son regard surpris :

- Je... Laisse-moi essayer.

Rain ne comprit pas, au premier abord, puis se mit à déglutir, sans doute en s'imaginant ce qui allait se passer. Sa respiration devint plus irrégulière, et il hocha la tête, tandis que Seungho vint l'embrasser à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, il fut celui qui se retrouva sur le producteur, faisant durer le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent, en même temps que le leader commençait à soulever le haut de son mentor, caressant son torse bien taillé. Jouant à effleurer du bout du doigt chaque creux causé par les plis de ses abdos, le jeune homme fut contraint de décoller ses lèvres, lorsque Rain enleva ledit haut, afin d'être plus à l'aise. Seungho se sentit plus excité, et se mordit la lèvre, mais son amant l'incita à reprendre les caresses, pendant que lui-même le soulageait de ses vêtements.  
Désormais tout deux en pantalon, le leader descendit ses lèvres au cou de Rain, afin de mordiller, y laissant même un suçon. De toute façon, son amant se retrouverait hors des caméras, alors il pouvait bien le marquer un peu, montrer qu'il était à lui. Puis, doucement, il descendit ses lèvres au torse du producteur, passant sa langue aux boutons de chaire, les sentant durcir sous ses lèvres.  
Toutefois, s'il avait dit qu'il manipulerait, Seungho n'avait pas précisé que son amant devrait rester inactif, et ce dernier le fit signifier en glissant une main au fessier de son protégé, s'insinuant doucement sous son pantalon :

- Hm...

Le leader se mordit encore la lèvre, mais laissa son amant continuer ses caresses, avant de passer sa propre main au ventre de Rain, puis à son entrejambe, qu'il commença à masser. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être excité, et Seungho se mit à déglutir. Mais penser que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient fit redoubler son excitation, et il défit le bouton de son pantalon, avant de descendre ce dernier, caressant la partie intime de son amant à même la peau.  
Étouffant un léger râle de bien-être, Rain se décida à préparer Seungho avec ses doigts. Ce dernier sursauta, et faillit se cambrer sous la douleur. Toutefois, il décida de se calmer, se mordant la lèvre, tandis que son amant se redressait afin de lui faire un smack :

- Concentre-toi sur moi...

Entamant des va-et-vient, il caressa de son autre main la joue de son protégé, tandis que ce dernier reprenait sa respiration. Puis, doucement, il recommença son activité, avant de remonter sa main le long du ventre et du torse de son amant, puis revint l'embrasser :

- Hm...

Le baiser était d'une telle passion qu'il en oublia presque la douleur, et Seungho posa ses mains sur les épaules de son producteur, alors que ce dernier retirait ses doigts. Surpris, le leader décolla ses lèvres, mais comprit au regard de Rain que ce dernier en voulait bien plus.  
Ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir, Seungho hocha la tête, et laissa son amant baisser son pantalon et son caleçon à son tour, puis colla leurs bassins respectifs. Il laissa ensuite son amant prendre un préservatif, se mordant la lèvre, avant de se soulever pour s'asseoir sur son entrejambe, se pénétrant d'un seul coup :

- Ah !

Ça faisait vraiment mal. Même en étant préparé, il ne pouvait empêcher la douleur. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il essayait cette position, et il en était vraiment embarrassé. Son amant le comprit, et caressa la joue de son protégé, afin de le détendre, puis l'incita à poser ses mains sur son torse, afin de prendre appui.  
Seungho hocha la tête, puis, doucement, commença le mouvement, la chaîne en argent se balançant en rythme. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à se soulever, puis se laisser retomber, mais le plaisir le déstabilisait, et il sentait chacun de ses muscles se contracter avec violence, au point de lui faire mal. Mais il était tellement heureux en cet instant qu'il pouvait bien ressentir quelques douleurs, ça ne changeait rien.  
Sans attendre, Seungho accéléra le rythme, prenant appui sur le torse de Rain, tandis que ce dernier posait ses mains sur ses hanches, pour l'aider dans les va-et-vient. Il en voulait tellement plus, et le leader le comprit en le voyant se lécher les lèvres.  
Passant sans le faire exprès par un endroit plus sensible, Seungho étouffa un râle, et stoppa le rythme, ce qui surpris Rain. Toutefois, ce dernier eut un sourire, comprenant ce qui se passait, et, toujours en tenant les hanches de son amant, reprit le rythme en le soulevant, lui arrachant des gémissements :

- C'est toujours aussi sensible... ?

Le regard du leader en disait long, et excita un peu plus le producteur, qui laissa son amant reprendre le rythme, tandis que l'une de ses mains vint caresser sa partie intime en même temps. Ils étaient tout deux non loin du paroxysme, alors ils voulaient arriver en même temps.  
Martelant sa prostate, Seungho s'étouffa dans un râle, lorsqu'il se relâcha, et en le voyant ainsi, affichant un visage aussi érotique, Rain fit de même, et se libéra au même instant.  
Le leader poussa un soupir, et retomba sur son amant, allant blottir son visage contre le cou de ce dernier, tandis que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux :

- Hm...

Il eut un sourire, et embrassa la joue de Seungho :

- C'est un beau cadeau de départ, je trouve.  
- Ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que tu m'as offert.

Rain prit la chaîne du bout des doigts, afin de la regarder, puis eut un sourire en embrassant le front de son amant :

- Je t'en ferai d'autres, à mon retour.  
- Je ne parlais pas que de celui-là.

Se redressant légèrement, Seungho déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du producteur, puis caressa son cou :

- Je suis juste heureux de travailler pour toi. D'être à tes côtés. C'est ça qui va me manquer.  
- Alors...

Sourire aux lèvres, Rain caressa les joues du leader :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'offriras, à mon retour ? Ce sera aussi bien que maintenant ?  
- Ça dépend.  
- Et de quoi ?  
- De ce que toi, tu m'offriras.

Son mentor éclata de rire, et serra plus fort son protégé contre lui, avant d'embrasser son cou :

- Petit malin.

Au fond, Seungho se fichait complètement du cadeau. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver au plus vite son amant. Et il se promit intérieurement qu'il ferait grandir son groupe, et le porterait au sommet, afin qu'à son retour, leur producteur soit fier de lui.


	2. I can't take it

**Pairing :** Rain x G.O

* * *

- Bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Alors que chacune des idoles, et membres du staff quittaient les coulisses de l'émission, Rain termina de se changer, récupérant son pantalon déchiré avec une pointe d'amertume. Il s'était sentit parfaitement ridicule à ce moment, même si au moins, ça avait dû faire de l'audience. Il se souvenait encore de Leeteuk, le leader de Super Junior, alors que ce dernier était en train de rire pour essayer de l'aider à camoufler la déchirure de son pantalon, en compagnie d'Eunhyuk, un autre membre. Dire que le producteur avait eu la maladresse de craquer le tissu en plein milieu de _Hip Song_, alors que la danse était bien ce qui l'avait propulsé aux sommets, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rageant. Heureusement qu'il avait pu se changer entre temps.  
Et puis... Il devait avouer qu'il y avait eu de bons moments, tout de même, dans cette émission, et qu'il s'était bien amusé. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas venu seul, et se tourna vers la porte en voyant l'un de ses protégés l'attendre :

- On y va ?

Go-On, surnommé G.O parmi les MBLAQ, était l'un des chanteurs qu'il avait formé. Un des chanteurs... C'était même LE chanteur principal, le meilleur qu'il ait jamais prit sous son aile. Bon, certes, Rain, en lui-même, n'était le producteur que de ce groupe, alors on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été l'entraîneur de beaucoup de monde, mais il savait reconnaître le talent quand il le voyait.  
Se redressant, toujours vêtu de son costume blanc, Rain eut un sourire, et hocha la tête :

- Bien sûr.

Ils avaient décidé de manger ensemble, tous les deux. En plus d'être le producteur, Rain était surtout l'ami de chacun des membres, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait une petite préférence pour Joon, étant en quelque sorte sa version miniature, qu'il adorait chouchouter. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que Go-On présentait aussi une place toute particulière dans son esprit, mais ça, pas question de l'avouer.  
Quand bien même ça pouvait être visible.  
Tous deux dans la voiture, Rain prit le volant, et se concentra sur la route, tandis que que le chanteur principal s'accoudait à la fenêtre. La pluie commençait déjà à tomber.  
Laissant les essuies-glaces se charger de lui nettoyer la vitre, le producteur laissa peu à peu son esprit divaguer, même s'il restait concentré sur la route. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette danse, à ce mouvement que Go-On avait réalisé sur le plateau de l'émission. Avec lui, certes, mais Rain devait avouer qu'il avait été réellement déstabilisé.  
Ils avaient tous les deux été appelés pour exécuter _Love Song_, l'une de ses chansons à succès, mais plus connue pour sa danse provocante que pour la mélodie elle-même. Et évidemment, c'était _ce_ mouvement précis que les fans avaient attendus, de la part du mentor et du protégé. Sauf que, comment est-ce que Rain aurait pu prévoir que Go-On s'en sortirait aussi bien ? Qu'il exécuterait ce déhanché à la perfection, plus sulfureux que jamais ? Le jeune homme, en tout cas, en le voyant ainsi, avait perdu sa concentration, impressionné, mais surtout, provoqué.  
Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne le pouvait pas. Mais il désirait cet homme. Il le désirait depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où il avait commencé leur formation. Sauf que ce n'était pas professionnel de sa part. Les MBLAQ étaient leur seul groupe de la boîte de production qu'il avait créé. Un scandale aurait pu tout faire capoter. Et moralement, ce n'était pas possible également.  
Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Rain sentait son désir grandir, ce qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Sincèrement. Et pourtant, ce qui s'était passé sur le plateau avait complètement ravivé cette flamme qu'il pensait avoir éteinte. Le producteur n'en revenait toujours pas.  
D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc avait-il accepté ce dîner ?  
Poussant un soupir discret, Rain se gara au parking, puis fit signe à Go-On de descendre :

- Viens, on est arrivé.

C'était un restaurant-hôtel plutôt chic, mais là, au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur des fans. Ou du moins, qui ne seraient pas trop pressentes, et ça les arrangeait.  
Toutefois, avant de prendre le chemin du restaurant, Rain guida Go-On jusqu'à l'un des magasins, afin qu'il puisse mettre ne serait-ce qu'un costume :

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda le chanteur principal avec un air gêné.  
- Tu ne pourras pas manger ici en jean abîmé et tee-shirt délabré. Alors un peu d'élégance ne fait de mal à personne. Dis-toi que tu ne resteras pas simplement chanteur toute ta vie, et qu'il faut que tu apprennes à être élégant en toute circonstance.

Poussant un soupir, Go-On acquiesça, et suivit la vendeuse. Puis, une heure plus tard, enfin, Rain découvrit son protégé transformé. Il semblait avoir gagné en maturité, avec ce costume noir, d'autant plus que la petite barbiche qu'il affectionnait tant lui donnait un air plus viril encore.  
S'approchant de lui, le producteur eut un sourire :

- Tes affaires sont dans la voiture. Viens.

Il guida son protégé jusqu'au restaurant, puis tout deux furent amené à une table, tandis qu'une carte leur était donné à chacun. Faisant de son possible pour se concentrer plus sur le menu que sur Go-On, le producteur évita son regard. Toutefois, le concerné ne sembla même pas le souligner, et demanda :

- Ce n'est pas très juste, si les autres n'en profitent pas, non ?  
- Je vous emmènerai à la sortie de votre prochain album. Peut-être que si tu leur raconte à quel point ce que tu as mangé était délicieux, ils seront motivés à travailler encore plus.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'ils ne se donnaient pas à fond...  
- Je vous demande juste de repousser vos limites.

Go-On écarquilla ses yeux de labrador, et Rain se pinça la lèvre. Zut, en plus d'être viril, il avait une expression terriblement redoutable. Mais si le producteur avait été capable de maîtriser ces cinq petits monstres tous ensemble, il pouvait bien réussir à rester de marbre face au charme de son protégé.  
Mais fort heureusement, le serveur vint interrompre la discussion en demandant s'ils avaient choisis. Rain sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion pour répondre, laissant Go-On hésiter une minute, puis faire son choix. Puis le producteur demanda une bouteille pour accompagner.  
D'abord silencieux, une fois que le serveur quitta leur table, le jeune homme chercha un sujet de discussion, jusqu'à ce que son protégé demande :

- Au fait, pour la prochaine chanson, je ne suis pas sûr pour certaines parties...  
- Vraiment ? Voyons...

Parler travail, voilà qui pourrait lui éviter de se concentrer sur les doux yeux du chanteur principal, sur ses lèvres roses, et sur son cou plongeant.  
Le repas se déroula donc sans problème, chacun des deux hommes discutant de leurs futurs projets, mais bloqués bien souvent par l'absence des autres concernés. Heureusement que Rain profitait de ces instants pour boire un peu, lui permettant de détourner sa concentration. Il avait déjà commandé une seconde bouteille, lorsque Go-On prit la parole :

- Ji-Hun...  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit d'avoir de petites amies ?

Rain sentit son sang se glacer, à la question, et tenta de retrouver ses pleines capacités intellectuelles pour répondre :

- Pardon ?

Ce ne fut pourtant que le seul mot qu'il trouva à dire :

- Tout à l'heure, sur le plateau, tu as dit qu'aucun membre des MBLAQ n'avaient le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais bien, chercha à justifier le producteur en soupirant. Vous êtes encore jeunes, vous avez beaucoup de travail, ça ne marchera jamais. Par ailleurs, vous devez toujours donner l'image que vous êtes « accessibles » pour les fans.  
- C'est ce que tu as toujours fait ?

Rain se mit à déglutir. Il avait eu des petites amies, par le passé, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été très agréable. Se cacher en permanence n'était pas une vie.  
Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il le leur interdisait. Enfin, si, pour les quatre autres, c'était le cas. Mais pour Go-On... Le producteur cherchait à se justifier derrière ses arguments, alors qu'en vérité, il voulait garder le chanteur principal pour lui, même s'il ne comptait pas lui avouer ses sentiments un jour. C'était égoïste, et il le savait :

- Oui, et ça ne m'a pas réussi. Aux alentours de la trentaine, tu seras tranquille, ne t'en fais pas.  
- La trentaine ? Et pas avant ? Si on ne se montre pas devant les caméras, ça va, non ?  
- Non, ça ne marchera pas.  
- Mais on ne sait jamais.  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu es amoureux ?

Go-On ne répondit pas, et cette fois, Rain sentit son sang se glacer. Non, il avait touché juste ? En voyant le chanteur principal éviter son regard, il sut que c'était la vérité, et sentit un poids lui compresser la poitrine. C'était si douloureux.  
Mais Go-On resta silencieux, et s'empara d'un nouveau verre pour boire. D'ailleurs, à combien était-il ?

- Tu devrais y aller mollo sur l'alcool, Go-On...  
- Hm...

Ses joues étaient rouges. Rain l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, et savait qu'il avait une résistance à l'alcool plutôt mauvaise. Sans attendre, il se redressa, plus inquiet pour l'état de santé de ce dernier que pour les récentes révélations :

- Tout va bien ?  
- J'ai la nausée...

Regardant autour de lui, le producteur vit un maître d'hôtel venir vers lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Expliquant la situation en quelques mots, il lui fut conseillé de prendre une chambre. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure des choses. L'appartement était trop loin, et son état ne nécessitait pas de l'emmener dans une de leur clinique privée.  
Hochant la tête, Rain prit donc une chambre pour Go-On, et l'y emmena, le soutenant dans l'ascenseur pour lui éviter une quelconque chute.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, le producteur souleva son protégé sans difficulté, et l'allongea sur le lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures, et desserrant sa cravate :

- Hm...

Go-On tourna légèrement la tête, ayant l'air à moitié endormi. En lui ôtant sa cravate, Rain avait également ouvert un peu sa chemise, laissant voir ses clavicules, et cette vision le fit déglutir. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Il était complètement ivre !  
Se giflant mentalement, le producteur poussa un soupir, et s'assit sur le lit, faisant dos à Go-On. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son protégé tout seul, non ? Mais l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que lui était parfaitement insupportable, et serait sans doute une épreuve trop difficile. Peut-être devrait-il prendre une autre chambre ? Oui, il allait faire ça...  
S'apprêtant à se lever, toutefois, Rain sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que G.O était réveillé. La faible lumière de la lampe de chevet laissait voir son regard brillant, et le producteur sut qu'il était encore un peu saoule :

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai... C'est vrai, j'aime quelqu'un.

Rain écarquilla les yeux, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait envie de retirer sa main, mais celle de Go-On était bien accrochée, et terriblement chaude, ce qui le fit frissonner :

- Go-On, écoute... On verra ça quand tu auras dessaouler.  
- Non, coupa brusquement le chanteur principal. Je veux en parler maintenant !

Se redressant pour se mettre sur les genoux, oubliant complètement le fait qu'il était en costume, Go-On attrapa le col de Rain, rapprochant son visage du sien. Le producteur pouvait sentir l'haleine fortement alcoolisé de son protégé, mais tenta de ne pas en tenir compte, complètement immobilisé par une telle proximité :

- Go...  
- C'est toi. C'est toi que je veux.

Rain écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé, et sentit deux lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes, recevant un chaste baiser.  
C'était lui.  
Lui et lui seul.  
Non... Go-On était ivre...  
Mais est-ce que, dans ce genre de situation, on pouvait mentir ? Embrasser un homme, et de surcroît son patron, en se déclarant, juste parce qu'on avait trop bu ? Non... Non, s'il disait ça... C'est que c'était vrai.  
Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Rain ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il n'en avait plus la volonté.  
Répondant au baiser, le jeune homme entoura le cou de son protégé, et se mit même à l'approfondir, tapotant l'entrée de la bouche de Go-On avec sa langue, afin que cette dernière s'insinue doucement entre ses lèvres :

- Hm...

Ignorant le goût alcoolisé, le producteur glissa l'un de ses bras autour des hanches du chanteur principal, le collant contre son torse. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, et un frisson électrique traversa Rain.  
Incapable de se retenir, alors que Go-On était en train de décoller ses lèvres, le jeune homme l'allongea sur le lit, et dévora son cou, alors que l'une de ses mains était en train de défaire sa chemise pour caresser son torse.  
Étouffant un gémissement, le chanteur principal tourna la tête sur le côté, et déclara, en se mordant la lèvre :

- Hmpf... Ji-Hun... Je... Tu es...  
- Je t'aime, répondit le producteur. Je t'aime, et je ne sais même plus depuis quand. S'il te plaît...

Il avait trop attendu, s'était trop retenu. Et voir son protégé ainsi offert à lui, en sachant qu'il ressentait la même chose, c'était beaucoup trop. Doucement, il glissa sa main à l'entrejambe de Go-On, qui sursauta en écarquillant les yeux :

- Ah...

Il ne tarda pas à devenir aussi excité que lui, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu laisser penser les effets de l'alcool. Et Rain commença à se dire qu'il devait sans doute, lui aussi, ressentir le manque. Depuis combien de temps cachait-il ses sentiments ? Peut-être même qu'il s'était trouvé dans une position encore plus inconfortable que la sienne.  
À l'idée que son amant ait pu souffrir autant, le producteur se sentit encore plus mal, mais aussi plus enclin à le consoler.  
Débarrassant rapidement Go-On de ses vêtements, afin que ce dernier se retrouve entièrement nu, le jeune homme vint embrasser son nombril, pendant que le chanteur principal gigotait légèrement, laissant échapper quelques gémissements en même temps que ses yeux de labrador restaient clos. Conscient de son ascendant, Rain se sentit un peu gêné, et décida de donner d'abord du plaisir à son amant. Ainsi, il descendit ses lèvres à la partie intime de ce dernier, et la prit doucement en bouche, ce qui le fit sursauter :

- Ji-Hun !

Semblant d'abord offusqué, il sembla pourtant se laisser faire, repoussant à peine la tête de Rain avec sa main. Il était sûrement gêné par le fait que ce soit un homme plus âgé qui lui fasse. Mais à l'instar, c'était aussi la personne qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, alors ce devait être une vrai lutte intérieure.  
Ne voulant pas que le chanteur principal se prenne la tête, Rain s'arrêta quelques instants, et murmura :

- Détends-toi...

Puis il recommença, y mettant cette fois plus de volonté, afin d'entendre son amant gémir. Ce dernier serra le drap contre lui, et se mordit la lèvre en tournant la tête sur le côté, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Il avait déjà eu des petites amies, bien sûr, mais là, c'était une tout autre sensation, qu'il pouvait difficilement expliquer. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il désirait cet homme depuis si longtemps ? Possible... Toujours est-il qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et se relâcha aussitôt, au moment où son amant retira ses lèvres. Il était mort de honte, et cacha son regard avec son bras.  
Rain, lui, se redressa, contemplant doucement Go-On. Il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il lui offrait une vision plus qu'érotique, et le producteur ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Humidifiant lui même deux de ses doigts avec sa propre salive, il vint doucement caresser le fessier du chanteur principal, avant de le préparer.  
Go-On en eut le souffle coupé, et regarda Rain avec des yeux paniqués, trop peu habitué à ce type d'intrusion, surtout que c'était douloureux :

- Doucement... murmura le producteur.

Afin de détendre le chanteur principal, le jeune homme vint embrasser sa joue, et souffla sur son oreille et son cou, en même temps qu'il entamait des va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Go-On sembla doucement se détendre, mais se redressa pour entourer le cou de Rain en même temps, voulant rester à ses côtés :

- Ji... Ji-Hun...

Profitant de la position, et afin de mettre à l'aise son amant, le producteur retira ses doigts, puis embrassa ce dernier, avant d'enlever ses propres affaires, puis s'empara d'un préservatif.  
Gardant toutefois Go-On en position assise, il l'incita à garder ses bras autour de son cou, afin de s'y accrocher, et prit les hanches du chanteur principal, soufflant sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, tout en le faisant asseoir sur lui.  
Immédiatement, Go-On décolla ses lèvres, gémissant de douleur, mais Rain captura à nouveau ses lèvres, afin de l'aider à se détendre. Il savait que c'était dur, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi excité, alors que son amant était probablement en train de souffrir. Et pour cette raison, il alla d'abord le plus lentement possible, puis caressa le dos de Go-On, profitant que ce dernier soit accroché à lui :

- Hm...

Les muscles du chanteur principal semblèrent se détendre légèrement, indiquant que la douleur disparaissait. Sautant sur l'occasion, le producteur remit ses mains sur ses hanches, afin de l'aider à accélérer le mouvement. Décollant ses lèvres, Go-On recommença à gémir à l'oreille de Rain, redoublant l'excitation de ce dernier, qui embrassa la joue de son amant, avant de glisser sa langue à son menton mal rasé.  
Les sons plus qu'érotiques que chacun des deux hommes laissèrent échapper emplirent la pièce, à mesure que les coups de rein se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et violents. La sensation n'était que plus améliorée par la position, et Go-On glissa rapidement ses mains au dos de Rain, afin de s'y agripper, le griffant à moitié, alors que chacun des deux atteignait le paroxysme.  
Sentant qu'il allait perdre la tête, le chanteur principal se mordit la lèvre, et sa respiration se bloqua. Mais Rain en profita aussitôt pour l'embrasser fougueusement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il était si heureux d'être en lui, après toutes ces années à l'avoir désiré sans jamais penser un jour le posséder. Alors sa passion était carrément en train d'exploser.  
Se relâchant dans un cri, Go-On griffa le dos de son amant en même temps, atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir. Rain, en sentant les ongles du chanteur principal se planter dans sa peau, sentit ses propres sensations se décupler, et donna un ultime coup de rein, avant de se libérer à son tour.  
Reprenant son souffle, il poussa un profond soupir, et allongea Go-On, tout en se retirant, mais garda ce dernier dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux en même temps qu'il embrassait sa tempe :

- Go-On...

Ce dernier se tourna, et alla se blottir contre le torse de son producteur, voulant profiter de sa chaleur, alors que tout deux retrouvaient un rythme cardiaque et pulmonaire régulier :

- Hm...

Rain eut un sourire, et embrassa à nouveau le front de Go-On :

- Je t'aime...

Entendre à nouveau cette déclaration fit vibrer le jeune homme, qui se sentit plus heureux que jamais, et serra son protégé dans ses bras. Même si cette situation n'était arrivée qu'à cause de l'alcool, il savait qu'aucun des deux ne regretterait.  
Parce qu'au fond, ils n'avaient fait qu'admettre ce qu'ils se cachaient l'un l'autre depuis si longtemps.


	3. Progress

**Pairing :** Rain x Joon

* * *

Épuisé, mais ravi de sa performance, Joon contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la salle d'entraînement. Il était seul, contrairement à d'habitude, et son souffle était irrégulier. Après tout, cela faisait sans doute des heures qu'il était en train de danser, alors ce n'était pas étonnant, mais il n'était pas déçu du résultat

- On travaille dur ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, et regarda aussitôt le miroir, apercevant dans le reflet la présence de son mentor et producteur dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et Joon se retourna allant aussitôt voir ce dernier :

- Bien sûr ! C'est important que je bosse. De toute façon, quand je ne le fais pas, tu m'engueules.

Rain eut un petit sourire amusé, contemplant le visage légèrement boudeur de son protégé. Il était parfois surprenant de voir à quel point ce garçon pouvait faire sérieux quand il s'agissait de chanter et danser, et immature et gamin en-dehors. Mais d'un autre côté, le producteur le préférait ainsi, il avait presque l'impression de se revoir avec quelques années de moins :

- Au début, tu étais paresseux, il fallait bien que je te recadre.  
- Quoi, paresseux ? C'est toi qui étais trop exigeant ! Tu me faisais peur des fois ! Même Mir a eu la trouille.  
- Je vous effrayais à ce point-là ? demanda le producteur avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
- T'es flippant quand tu tapes du pied, surtout.

Joon fronça les sourcils, mais continua de sourire. Au fond, il embêtait son mentor, mais parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Avec un autre, il n'aurait jamais été aussi familier, et Rain n'en était que plus ravi. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon, avec un sourire, puis répondit :

- À propos de Mir, j'ai vu votre dernier clip, avec la jolie Mi Yeon.

Le chanteur eut tout d'abord un regard étonné, tentant de voir où son mentor voulait en venir, avant de se souvenir :

- Ah ! _Going Crazy_ est sorti ? J'ai même pas vu le résultat !  
- Tu devrais, ça vaut le détour.  
- Tant mieux, j'ai terminé l'entraînement !

Ni une, ni deux, le jeune homme se précipita hors de la salle de danse, sous l'œil amusé de Rain, et alla prendre une douche. Non pas qu'il sentait le fauve, mais vu qu'il avait dansé pendant plusieurs heures, mieux valait se rafraîchir un peu. Et puis, ça serait plus agréable de profiter du clip après un brin de toilette.  
Néanmoins, à mesure que l'eau glissait lentement le long de son corps, le chanteur fut soudain prit d'un doute. Il se souvenait parfaitement du tournage, de ce qui se passait dans le clip. D'ailleurs, au fond, il s'était bien amusé, et puis, Mir avait été là, lui aussi, puisqu'il était en duo avec Mi Yeon. Mais ce qui le gênait, c'était que Rain ait pu voir ce qui s'y passait.  
À quoi pensait-il ? De toute façon, il était leur producteur, alors forcément, il devait voir un minimum ce qu'ils faisaient... Sauf que Rain n'était pas que leur producteur. Oui, c'était aussi leur mentor, certes, mais pour Joon, il représentait bien plus.  
Les autres membres disaient souvent que le jeune homme était le chouchou de leur producteur, son petit favoris. Mais jamais ils n'avaient précisé pourquoi, fort heureusement.  
Tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, là où celle de Rain s'était posée quelques minutes avant, le chanteur se mit à rougir, puis secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à se cacher, après tout, ce n'était rien qu'un clip. Rien qu'un clip. Le sujet était ambigu, certes, mais bon, son mentor avait lui-même fait bien pire, alors il n'allait pas non plus faire sa mijaurée.  
Coupant l'eau, Joon sortit de la douche, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, avant d'en prendre une autre pour ses cheveux. Puis, une fois sec, il enfila des vêtements propres, et se rendit en salle de repos, vu que Rain devait certainement s'y trouver, avec le reste de son groupe.  
Néanmoins, le chanteur eut la surprise de trouver la salle quasiment vide, son producteur étant juste devant son ordinateur portable. Un peu étonné, Joon s'avança :

- Où sont les autres ?  
- Seungho et Go-On sont partis boire un coup, et Mir et Cheong-Dung ont voulu rentrer à la maison pour jouer à un nouveau jeu vidéo.  
- Et ils ne m'ont même pas attendu ? fit Joon en boudant.  
- Disons que je les ai autorisés à partir. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?

Le regard que lança Rain à travers sa frange sur le côté fit frissonner le chanteur, qui alla aussitôt s'asseoir sur le canapé, à ses côtés, et docilement :

- Non, pas du tout.

Et même s'il avait pensé le contraire, dire qu'il aurait préféré aller boire avec les deux autres membres des MBLAQ, plutôt que passer un peu de temps avec son producteur, mentor et petit ami, aurait très probablement signé son arrêt de mort. Et la simple menace d'une punition lui faisait déjà suffisamment froid dans le dos :

- Je leur ai montré le clip avant de partir.  
- Alors, ça donne quoi ?  
- Si je te dis que Cheong-Dung et Seungho avaient envie de rire, mais se retenaient à cause de moi, tu le prendrais comment ? demanda Rain avec un sourire malicieux.  
- … Si ce sont ces deux-là, ça m'inquiète. Fais voir !

Tournant l'ordinateur portable vers lui, Joon regarda le clip, déjà lancé. Et dés le début, il sentit un frisson le parcourir, n'osant même pas jeter un œil à Rain, alors que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Le voir de cette façon, attaché au lit, en même temps que Mi Yeon était en train de coudre une robe de mariée le mettait mal à l'aise devant son producteur. Non, pas devant son procureur. Devant son petit ami, à l'instar plus âgé, et surtout, plus expérimenté et du genre taquin. Joon avait beau l'admirer, il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.  
Le clip continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en costume, mais les poignets toujours liés. Cette fois, l'image paraissait un peu moins provocante, et Joon tenta de se détendre un peu plus, avant de pousser un soupir en voyant Mir apparaître. Au moins, son malaise semblait s'éclipser légèrement. Toutefois, à la fin, lorsque la jeune chanteuse vint ouvrir la porte du placard pour l'y retrouver, le jeune garçon sentit une main se glisser à son épaule, et tourna la tête, constatant que Rain le regardait en souriant :

- Tu as l'air de t'être amusé.  
- Hm... Oui, enfin, c'était le thème du clip, hein !  
- Je ne critique pas. Je trouvais ça juste bien joué.

Il referma son ordinateur, mais le silence qui suivit ne rassura pas du tout Joon. D'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment avoir l'avis de... De qui, au fait ? De son producteur ? Ou de son petit ami ?

- Tu en as pensé quoi ?  
- Quoi donc ? La chanson ou ta performance ? demanda Rain avec un sourire.  
- … Les deux.

Il n'allait pas non plus demander uniquement son jeu d'acteur. Et puis, il savait qu'il avait été bon, même si l'avis du jeune homme pouvait être autre chose que celui des fans, surtout qu'il pouvait être bien plus dur et strict dans ses propos :

- La chanson n'est ni trop bonne, ni trop mauvaise. Mir s'en sort plutôt bien, mais il a encore des progrès à faire. Le thème du clip était intéressant, en lui-même, et représente un bon fait de société. Quant à toi...

Doucement, la main de Rain se dirigea vers le visage de Joon, caressant sa joue en même temps. Un peu surpris, et surtout, gêné, le chanteur tourna la tête, mais son producteur le força à le regarder :

- C'est incroyable de voir comment tu peux changer, de la réalité à la fiction. Cet air sérieux qu'ils t'ont donné te va bien, même si je préfère le vrai Joon.  
- Le vrai Joon ?

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait où voulait en venir son petit ami. Mais ce dernier avança doucement ses lèvres des siennes :

- J'aime te voir dormir dans la salle d'attente parce que tu ne veux pas te coucher à l'heure le soir. J'aime voir une seule bouteille d'alcool te rendre dingue, que tu sois le plus souriant en toute circonstance, que tu trouves le moyen de faire l'idiot en permanence, sans jamais oublier d'être sérieux dans les moments difficiles.

Chacun des mots de Rain fit rougir Joon, qui tourna aussitôt la tête, afin de ne pas le montrer. Il avait parfois la désagréable impression que tout ce que faisait son mentor le mettait dans tous ses états, simplement parce qu'il était fou amoureux de lui. Et ce mélange d'amour et d'admiration le rendait particulièrement vulnérable.  
Constatant son état, Rain continua de sourire, et ramena Joon vers lui, le forçant à tourner la tête, afin de lui donner un baiser. Surpris, le jeune garçon se laissa toutefois faire, et ferma les yeux, avant d'entourer le cou de son mentor. Serré contre son torse, il sentit la différence de corpulence, même si le chanteur pouvait parfaitement se vanter de sa propre musculature, qui lui avait valu, avec son visage, le rang de visual au sein du groupe. Mais face à Rain, c'était un tout autre niveau. Joon espérait vraiment atteindre un jour son niveau.  
À la fin du baiser, Rain décolla doucement ses lèvres, puis regarda son petit ami avec un sourire. Il était adorable, et le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de le voir si gêné rien qu'avec un baiser. Heureusement qu'il était le seul à le voir dans cet état, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre profite ainsi du spectacle.  
Sans attendre, le producteur allongea son petit ami sur le canapé, dévorant son cou de baisers, ce qui fit frémir Joon. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le dos de Rain, et commença à gigoter :

- Eh ! Attends ! On est pas dans une chambre, là !  
- De quoi as-tu peur ? Personne ne va entrer, ils sont tous partis.  
- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ? T'as jeté tout le monde dehors ?  
- Exactement.

Joon écarquilla les yeux, étonné, et secoua la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et pourtant, Rain continua de sourire :

- Je te rappelle que cette maison de production est la mienne, et l'immeuble aussi. Pourquoi crois-tu que les autres sont sortis ou rentrés chez eux ?  
- Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ?  
- Ce clip ne m'a pas laissé indifférent.

Ah ! Joon le savait ! Il savait que son petit ami réagirait bizarrement ! Mais de là, à mettre dehors tous les employés, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Néanmoins, le chanteur ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque Rain avait déjà soulevé son haut pour caresser ses abdos saillants. Se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait, le jeune garçon tourna la tête sur le côté, avant de sentir son souffle devenir plus irrégulier, ce qui n'échappa pas à son mentor :

- Rien que ça, déjà, ça te provoque ?  
- P... Pas du tout !

Joon tenta de se justifier, mais ne trouva rien à dire, ce qui l'énerva un peu. Pas contre Rain, mais contre lui-même, ce pourquoi il essaya de se dégager. Sauf que son mentor ne semblait pas décider à le laisser partir, et attrapa ses poignets, surplombant désormais son protégé de toute sa hauteur :

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?  
- Nulle part...

Le chanteur évita le regard de son producteur, ce qui lui fut fatal, puisque ce dernier en profita pour venir mordiller l'oreille de son amant en même temps. Laissant un gémissement filtrer ses lèvres, Joon tenta de dégager ses poignets, mais en vain, ce qui excita un peu plus son mentor. Maîtrisant son protégé d'une main, Rain utilisa l'autre pour défaire le premier bouton du pantalon de son petit ami, et effleura son entrejambe du bout des doigts, faisant sursauter ce dernier :

- H... Hé !  
- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'en réagissant aussi vite, tu n'es pas excité toi aussi.  
- C'est...

Joon était incapable de mentir, et il le savait. Toutefois, il n'ajouta rien, sentant les lèvres de Rain descendre à son torse pour venir mordiller les boutons de chaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne put se retenir, et tourna la tête sur le côté en se mordant la lèvre :

- Hm...

Le jeune homme sembla se satisfaire du son, même si intérieurement, il en exigeait bien plus, et profita du pantalon défait de Joon pour y glisser sa main, massant l'entrejambe de son petit ami en même temps. Le chanteur ne put se retenir, et poussa un gémissement plus significatif, recommençant à se débattre. Il avait envie d'être dans les bras de son amant, de le sentir contre lui, même si l'idée d'être ainsi maîtrisé le mettait dans tous ses états :

- J... Ji-hun...

Rain remonta aussitôt ses lèvres, en entendant son prénom, et vint embrasser les lèvres de son amant en même temps. Se contentant de cette marque de tendresse, Joon devint un peu moins combatif, et le producteur en profita pour caresser plus franchement. Il sentait le corps chaud du chanteur contre le sien, et en repensant à sa captivité dans le clip de Mi Yeon, il s'en sentit doublement émoustillé.  
Décollant ses lèvres, Rain attrapa la ceinture de Joon, et l'utilisa pour lier les poignets de ce dernier ensemble. Surpris, et inquiet, le jeune garçon secoua la tête, et regarda son mentor avec une lueur de panique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Voulant rassurer son amant, Rain recommença à l'embrasser, mettant cette fois plus de passion dans le baiser, et profita de la nouvelle liberté de ses mains pour caresser le torse et le ventre de son petit ami en même temps, appréciant les nombreux soubresauts de ce dernier.  
Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il stoppa le baiser, et se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, regardant Joon, offert à lui :

- Tu sais que tu es très excitant dans cette position ? J'aurai dû y penser avant.  
- Pervers.

Malgré ses mots, les yeux de Joon brillaient d'une lueur de désir non-dissimulé, ce qui rassura un peu Rain. Emporté dans son excitation, il s'était demandé l'espace d'une seconde s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. Mais apparemment, le chanteur, bien qu'un peu inquiet au début, semblait s'en contenter, voire s'en excitait à son tour. Toutefois, ce n'était que pour son mentor, et rien d'autre, qu'il acceptait d'être aussi soumis.  
Profitant de son beau visage, Rain vint doucement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis glissa à son cou, tandis que l'une de ses mains vint à ses lèvres, afin de glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche. Connaissant la technique, le chanteur ouvrit docilement cette dernière, et caressa la peau avec sa langue, l'humidifiant au possible, tandis qu'il frémissait aux baisers sur son torse :

- Hm...

Doucement, Rain remonta ses lèvres, passant par le bras nu de Joon avec sa langue, puis arriva à son oreille, qu'il commença à mordiller. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts se glissèrent hors des lèvres du chanteur, caressant son cou, puis son torse, jusqu'à arriver à son fessier. Glissant sous son pantalon, le producteur commença à préparer son protéger, qui se crispa en sentant l'intrusion, et secoua aussitôt la tête :

- H... Ahhh...

C'était un peu douloureux, au début, mais sentir le souffle de Rain sur son oreille et sa joue rassurèrent un peu Joon, qui retrouva très vite l'habitude, et sembla même en réclamer du regard. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme hocha la tête, et, au bout de quelques minutes, retira ses doigts, afin de regarder son amant, puis sortit un petit emballage de sa poche.  
Fermant les yeux, Joon respira un peu plus vite, anticipant l'acte, en même temps qu'il sentait son pantalon et son caleçon glisser le long de ses cuisses :

- Ji-hun...

Il voulait le toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, mais à cause de cette prise, il ne le pouvait même pas, ce qu'il regrettait un peu. Mais en même temps que Rain remontait ses genoux, il entendit ce dernier retirer son haut en même temps, dévoilant son torse parfaitement sculpté, ce qui força Joon à ouvrir les yeux. Contemplant le corps de son amant, il se mit à déglutir, le désirant de plus en plus, et le fit savoir à son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rain.  
Se glissant doucement à l'intérieur, le producteur tenta de ne pas faire mal à son petit ami, et tint l'une de ses cuisses d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait caresser le visage crispé de Joon :

- Chang-Seong...

Entendant son véritable prénom, Joon écarquilla les yeux, mais se mordit la lèvre en sentant que son amant venait d'aller tout au fond, lui coupant le souffle. Tournant la tête sur le côté, le chanteur avait désormais terriblement chaud, et des gouttes de transpiration apparurent à ses tempes. Respirant plus vite, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir dés que son amant commença un mouvement lent, et des plus frustrants :

- H... Ha...

Rain lui-même semblait se crisper sous le plaisir, et essayait tant bien que mal d'habituer Joon à l'intrusion. Mais, ne tenant plus, il accéléra progressivement le rythme, soutenu par le regard de son petit ami :

- Ji-hun...

Le rythme devint soudainement plus rapide, et surtout, plus précis, et Joon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant Rain passer par cette zone si sensible qu'il semblait connaître par cœur :

- Ah !

Le producteur se lécha les lèvres, voyant qu'il avait bien trouvé, et repassa au même endroit, ne pouvant plus se passer du visage du chanteur, déformé par le plaisir, qui en réclamait encore plus du regard, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus mouillés. Il était encore plus adorable de cette façon. Adorable, et en même temps, obscène.  
Se léchant les lèvres une nouvelle fois, Rain revint mordiller le cou de son amant, essayant de ne pas laisser de traces trop voyantes, même s'il mourrait d'envie de marquer son petit ami. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le satisfaire le plus possible.  
Se sentant proche du paroxysme, néanmoins, Joon le fit signifier par un gémissement plus sonore, et tourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Comprenant la situation, et lui-même non loin d'atteindre les sommets, Rain donna des coups plus brutaux, ce qui fit presque crier le chanteur, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir, et l'une de ses mains vint masser sa partie intime en même temps, afin de l'aider à se relâcher.  
Assailli de toute part par le plaisir, Joon eut le souffle coupé, et son regard fut aveuglé, en même temps qu'il se relâchait, Rain le rejoignant peu de temps après.  
Reprenant leur souffle, tous les deux, le producteur garda son protégé dans ses bras, et embrassa sa joue, avant de se retirer, jetant le préservatif usagé, tandis qu'il prenait le sopalin traînant sur la table :

- Ji-hun...

L'appel de Joon surprit Rain, mais ce dernier eut un sourire, et comprit, détachant son amant en enlevant la ceinture :

- C'est mieux ?

Le chanteur hocha la tête, et remit correctement son pantalon, avant de se redresser pour entourer le cou de son petit ami, qui se laissa faire avec un sourire, caressant le dos de son protégé avec un sourire :

- Tu as encore la forme ?  
- … C'est toi qui me dis toujours que je dormirai quand je mourrai.  
- Oui, mais là, ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances.

Joon eut un sourire. Rain pouvait être impitoyable, en tant qu'entraîneur et producteur. Mais en tant qu'amant, il était vraiment adorable avec lui. Et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le chanteur l'aimait tant :

- Je veux juste rester dans tes bras.  
- Je suis là.

Caressant le dos de son petit ami, le jeune homme embrassa sa tempe, puis eut un léger sourire :

- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
-Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Joon se mit à rougir, et tapa sur son mentor avec le coussin, alors que ce dernier continuait de sourire, amusé par la réaction plutôt inattendue de son petit ami. Voir un costaud comme lui, même s'il avait un visage adorable, réagir comme une jouvencelle, ça restait assez comique :

- Je ne cautionne pas tes jeux de pervers !  
- Tu as appris un nouveau mot, c'est bien.  
- C'est pas sympa, ça !

Prenant une mine boudeuse, le chanteur poussa un soupir, mais Rain l'attrapa aussitôt pour le ramener à lui, et embrassa son cou :

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise mine, c'était pour te taquiner. Tu réagis toujours au quart de tour. C'est pour ça que Cheong-Dung adore te faire tourner en bourrique.  
- C'est lui qui est immature.  
- Et toi trop réactif.

Rain continua de sourire, et caressa les cheveux de son petit ami, avant de murmurer :

- Mais blague à part, si tu crois qu'on en a fini pour ce soir, alors que l'immeuble est à nous, tu te trompes.  
- Hein ?

Sentant son producteur le soulever comme un sac, Joon écarquilla les yeux, et tenta de se dégager, tandis que Rain caressait ses fesses encore douloureuse :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu dormiras quand tu mourras.

Et sur ce, il emmena son amant, encore abasourdi, dans une autre pièce du local.


	4. You'll pay !

**Pairing :** Rain x Thunder

* * *

- Tu vas me le payer cher !

Dans cette situation, n'importe qui pourrait rire, et plaisanter. En effet, voir un jeune homme, à peine âgé de la vingtaine, rouge de colère, et lancer des menaces en l'air à son patron bien plus âgé que lui, ça avait quelque chose de comique. Sauf que Rain, lui, savait que les menaces n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Pas quand elles sortaient de la bouche de Cheong-Dung, et encore moins s'il était actuellement vexé.  
De tous les MBLAQ, le surnommé Thunder était bien le plus farceur de tous les membres. Mais à l'instar, avec les femmes, il était aussi le plus timide. Et il avait fallut que son producteur, et amant, par la même occasion, se moque gentiment de lui parce qu'il avait rougit suite à une fille qui s'était approchée d'un peu trop près.  
Sauf que si Cheong-Dung était le plus comique du groupe, il était également celui qui se vexait le plus facilement. Et maintenant qu'il avait osé rire de lui... :

- Sang-Hyeon, tu sais bien que je disais ça pour rire.  
- Va te faire voir. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu le regretteras.

Sans attendre, le rappeur quitta la loge, et alla rejoindre le reste de son groupe, afin de rentrer à l'appartement. Toutefois, Rain vint aussitôt les intercepter :

- Dîtes-moi, vous ne voulez pas plutôt sortir un peu ? Histoire de décompresser ?  
- Hein ? s'étonna Go-On.  
- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? demanda Joon, hésitant à rire. Toi, le patron méga-sérieux ?  
- Il faut bien se détendre de temps en temps, non ?

Il eut un rire presque nerveux, et regarda chaque membre pour vérifier leur accord, même s'il fut bien plus insistant avec Cheong-Dung, qui s'était décidé à lui faire la tête. Il était vraiment immature, ce garçon.  
Mir, lui, se mit à sautiller :

- Oui, oui ! D'accord ! Ce serait marrant, pour une fois.  
- Okay, ça marche, accepta Seungho.  
- Où va-t-on, alors ? demanda Go-On.  
- Suivez-moi.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, enfin, tous les membres des MBLAQ, ainsi que Rain, arrivèrent dans un club plutôt branché, et surtout, dont les invités étaient triés sur le volet. Aucun risque de tomber sur une groupie gênante, et chacun pourrait ainsi profiter pleinement de la soirée, sans provoquer de scandale.  
Sourire aux lèvres, Rain guida ses protégés à l'intérieur. La musique était vraiment forte, mais l'ambiance était chaude. Et ainsi, le producteur espérait mettre plus facilement la main sur Cheong-Dung, avant que ce dernier n'essaie de le faire tourner en bourrique.  
Toutefois, cela sembla déjà fait, puisque le concerné était collé à Mir et Joon, s'amusant à tirer les joues du premier, et à s'agripper au second comme un koala. D'une pierre deux coups, il pouvait taquiner ses amis, et ainsi envoyer promener son mentor, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Fronçant les sourcils, Rain proposa :

- Vous venez boire ?

Il savait que Cheong-Dung détestait l'alcool, et il comptait bien profiter de cet avantage :

- J'arrive, fit Seungho.  
- Je te suis, continua Go-On.  
- Moi, j'ai envie de danser, répliqua Joon avec un sourire.

Rain fronça les sourcils. Mais sa crainte se confirma, surtout lorsque Cheong-Dung lui attrapa le poignet :

- Je viens avec toi, alors.  
- Eh ! protesta Mir. Je croyais que t'étais trop timide pour ça ?  
- Les temps changent. Et puis, après tout, il faut bien que j'affronte mon malaise.

Il ajouta ses derniers mots en tirant à la langue à son producteur, après un regard bien soutenu, puis s'éloigna en riant. Joon et Mir ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais décidèrent qu'après tout, ils étaient là pour se détendre, alors pas la peine de se prendre la tête sur l'attitude de leur ami.  
Et ainsi, Rain se retrouva seul, non loin du bar, à les regarder. Agacé, il rejoignit les deux membres les plus âgés, et commanda un verre à son tour, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à ses trois protégés. Lâchés sur la piste de danse, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais plus d'une fois, le producteur remarqua que Cheong-Dung le regardait avec un grand sourire, semblant presque le provoquer, et se déhancha près de Joon.  
Oui, là, c'était pour l'embêter, et il devait l'avouer, Rain détestait ça. Serrant son verre, il en but le contenu presque d'une traite. Il n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais il était terriblement possessif. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était simplement parce qu'il était en colère qu'il faisait ça. Cheong-Dung n'était pas quelqu'un de facile, et malgré son côté taquin, il était fidèle. Fidèle à son patron, oui, mais aussi son amant. Même si la morale l'interdisait, il sortait tout de même avec un garçon bien plus jeune que lui, et qui plus est l'un de ses protégé, un membre du seul groupe musical qu'il produisait. C'était condamnable, et pourtant, leurs sentiments étaient sincères. Du moins, quand le rappeur ne faisait pas la tête. Parce que là, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait.  
Tout en dansant sur la piste, collé à Joon, Cheong-Dung eut un sourire, puis sembla lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Amusé, le chanteur eut un sourire, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami, provoquant un frisson électrique chez Rain. Il avait beau adoré sa propre version miniature, là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était l'étrangler pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur sa propriété.  
Mir les rejoignit bientôt, à son tour, et demanda ce qui se passait. Joon se chargea de lui expliquer, et le rappeur eut un nouveau sourire, enlaçant cette fois Cheong-Dung de dos.  
Bon, là, c'était trop ! Ce petit crétin s'était assez joué de lui, même si c'était le producteur qui avait un peu tenté le diable en les amenant ici. Toutefois, alors qu'il allait se redresser, Seungho l'interrompit :

- Ji-Hun, on fait quoi, pour la prochaine émission.  
- Quoi ?

Immobile, il ne quitta pas des yeux Cheong-Dung, et ne répondit qu'à moitié :

- De quoi tu parles ?  
- On est invité, mais d'un autre côté, c'est bientôt la tournée, alors...  
- On voit ça tout à l'heure, interrompit Rain en voyant le rappeur quitter la piste, et se rendre aux toilettes.

Ce serait sûrement le seul moment où ils pourraient être approximativement seuls, alors le producteur n'allait pas se gêner. Plantant le leader et le chanteur principal au bar, il se précipita lui-même vers les toilettes, et parvint à rattraper Cheong-Dung. Aussitôt, il lui prit le poignet, et l'emmena dans une cabine, s'enfermant avec lui.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, il le regarda. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas l'air surpris de cet enlèvement improvisé, le regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus prévisible du monde :

- C'est tellement cliché.  
- Bon, tu arrêtes, maintenant, gronda Rain. Je me suis excusé, ça ne te suffit pas ?  
- Quoi ? demanda innocemment Cheong-Dung. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai même plus le droit de danser avec des amis ? T'es tellement possessif que ça te rend malade ?  
- Pas quand leurs mains se baladent sur tes hanches !

Le rappeur leva les yeux au ciel, même si son petit sourire ne quittait pas du tout son visage :

- J'ai juste trouvé ça marrant de reparler de la parodie de _Kiss_. On s'est dit qu'on allait improviser un peu.  
- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Et Mir qui t'enlace ?  
- On se fait tout le temps des câlins, entre potes. Jusque là, ça te dérangeait pas. T'es d'un parano.

Rain fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout l'insolence de Cheong-Dung. Avant même d'être son amant, il était également son patron, et ce genre d'attitude était totalement déplacé, ce pourquoi il tenta d'attraper les épaules de son protégé, afin de l'embrasser. Mais de justesse, ce dernier se dégagea, et ouvrit la porte :

- On est dans un lieu public, vicelard !

Puis il s'éclipsa en riant. Ce rire dont il avait le secret, comme s'il se moquait de tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Ah, il y avait des moments où Rain détestait l'entendre.  
Mais là, ça semblait vraiment mal parti, et Cheong-Dung n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.  
Sauf que le producteur aussi, pouvait être doué, dans ce genre de jeu.  
Et il allait lui montrer.

* * *

La soirée était désormais terminée. Rain n'avait pas trop bu, fort heureusement, ce qui lui permit de prendre le volant. Joon, Cheong-Dung et Mir à l'arrière, Seungho et Go-On avaient prit la route dans une autre voiture. Et tant mieux, ça arrangeait parfaitement le producteur.  
Une fois devant l'appartement attitré des MBLAQ, le jeune homme se gara, puis regarda ses trois protégés dans le rétroviseur :

- Joon, Mir, descendez. Cheong-Dung, tu restes là.

Les bras croisé, ce dernier arqua un sourcil. Mais ses deux amis, eux, ne semblèrent pas comprendre :

- Hein ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On doit avoir une discussion. Et quand je vous dis de descendre, vous descendez. Dehors !

Le ton brusquement sévère intima les deux garçons à descendre, chacun de leur côté, et Rain poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas leur crier dessus, mais là, il était un peu à cran. Aussi, lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'extérieur, et que les portes se refermèrent, le producteur ouvrit la fenêtre, et sortit la tête :

- Allez vous coucher, on se voit demain.

Puis il se remit en place, avant de démarrer la voiture, direction cette fois son propre appartement. Sauf que Cheong-Dung ne resta pas silencieux, sur le trajet, et croisa les bras :

- Tu me kidnappes, maintenant ?  
- À toi de voir. Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot.  
- Mais je ne fais pas l'idiot. Au fait, j'ai mal aux jambes.

Profitant de l'espace à l'arrière, le rappeur s'étala de tout son long, posant ses chaussures sur le cuir des sièges, ce qui fit grincer Rain des dents. Ce sale gosse allait vraiment le payer cher.  
Une fois arrivé, il descendit de la voiture, et alla ouvrir la porte à Cheong-Dung. Ce dernier sortit avec un sourire satisfait, puis suivit son mentor jusqu'à l'appartement, en silence. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, que Rain irait l'engueuler un bon coup. Restait à savoir comment il pourrait contrer ce plan.  
Néanmoins, une fois à l'intérieur, la porte refermée derrière eux, alors que Cheong-Dung s'apprêtait à se retourner, il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur, de face. Piégé, alors que Rain maintenait ses poignets, le rappeur tenta de se dégager :

- Eh ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que...  
- Chut...

Les lèvres du producteur vint se poser son oreille, soufflant un air chaud, ce qui arracha un frisson à Cheong-Dung. Mais pas question de montrer que ça lui faisait de l'effet, ça non.  
Tentant de se dégager tant bien que mal, le rappeur faillit écraser le pied de son mentor, mais ce dernier l'évita, et attrapa son protégé par la taille, d'une seule main, l'autre maintenant les deux poignets ensemble au-dessus de la tête de son amant. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, ladite main glissa à l'entrejambe de Cheong-Dung, qu'il commença à masser :

- Ça rigole moins que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression.  
- Mais... Mais là, c'est pas du jeu !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débattre. Ce que c'était frustrant ! Et le pire, c'est qu'être immobilisé ainsi le rendait encore plus sensible aux caresses de son mentor, mais ça, pas moyen, il ne le montrerait pas non plus.  
Sauf que Rain était loin d'être stupide. Stoppant néanmoins son massage, il retourna Cheong-Dung, pour que ce dernier lui fasse face, et observa son visage avec un grand sourire :

- Tiens, mais on dirait que ce grand sourire moqueur a disparu, lui aussi.  
- Écrase !

Cheong-Dung tenta de répliquer, mais Rain le tenait fermement contre le mur, collant leurs bassins respectifs, et eut un petit sourire, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres en un smack léger et provocant :

- Tu as beau dire, tu es aussi excité que moi. La question est de savoir si je vais accepter de te satisfaire.

Le rappeur grinça des dents. Avec les caresses et la situation, son corps avait fini par réagir, et il comprit que son mentor comptait le punir de toutes ses provocations. Mais s'il pensait qu'il allait le laisser faire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil :

- Alors ? demanda ce dernier avec un sourire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et malgré ses poignets emprisonnés, Cheong-Dung tendit le cou, et alla mordiller celui de Rain, y laissant des traces rouges. Sa langue y passa, dessinant des chemins invisibles, ce qui eut vite raison des dernières barrières du producteur. Excité au possible, ce dernier commença à frotter son bassin à celui du rappeur, qui étouffa un gémissement :

- Hm...  
- Tiens, là, tu es plus docile, remarqua Rain.

Lui lançant un regard noir, Cheong-Dung tenta de dégager ses poignets, levant une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de son mentor. Le prenant comme une nouvelle provocation, le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres, puis lâcha les poignets de son amant, afin que ce dernier entour son cou pour s'y accrocher.  
Leurs entrejambes respectives continuèrent de se frotter l'une contre l'autre, tandis que l'une des mains de Rain descendit à son fessier, glissant sous le pantalon du rappeur, pour caresser à même la peau, ce qui le fit frissonner :

- H...

Rain en profita aussitôt pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois, mettant plus de passion et de fougue dans le baiser. Toute sa frustration y passa, au point qu'il parvint même à en étourdir Cheong-Dung, qui tenta de se dégager pour respirer. Mais le producteur ne le laissa pas faire, et en profita pour glisser doucement un doigt à l'intérieur, sourire aux lèvres.  
En sentant l'intrusion, la douleur et le plaisir mélangés provoquèrent le rappeur, qui se cambra, frottant un peu plus leurs entrejambes.  
Enfin, Rain décolla ses lèvres, mais regarda son amant en même temps :

- C'est encore plus jouissif de te voir dans cet état, après ton attitude.  
- Sale...

Mais il ne put finir, puisque son mentor captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, tandis que sa main libre déboutonnait sa chemise, se chargeant par la suite du pantalon. De ce fait, le rappeur se retrouva très vite à moitié nu, et Rain ôta ses doigts pour venir cette fois caresser la partie intime de Cheong-Dung, qui poussa presque un soupir d'extase entre deux baisers.  
Enfin, et sans attendre, le producteur eut un sourire, et laissa enfin les lèvres de son amant libre afin de s'attaquer à son cou. Profitant de l'occasion, le rappeur descendit sa main à son tour, afin d'ouvrir la braguette de Rain, et massa à son tour. Le jeune homme en poussa un soupir, à nouveau, se laissant toutefois faire, puisqu'il infligeait le même traitement à son amant :

- Hm...

Entre deux soupirs, Rain stoppa toutefois la séance, même si elle était très agréable, et sortit un préservatif avec un sourire. Cheong-Dung frissonna par anticipation, et entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, ses bras faisant de même au niveau du cou, afin qu'il puisse le pénétrer contre le mur :

- Ah !

Oui, ça faisait mal, il pouvait l'admettre. Mais seulement dans sa tête, et pas devant Rain, alors que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas prendre de pincette. Il alla jusqu'au bout d'un seul coup, se mordant la lèvre, puis entama un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient, laissant à peine au rappeur le temps de s'habituer.  
Ce dernier en griffa presque le dos de son amant, et poussa un gémissement en même temps, le plaisir prenant peu à peu la place de la douleur. Mais il fallait avouer que la position n'avait rien de confortable, sauf que le producteur s'en fichait bel et bien.  
Ce ne serait pas une punition, sinon :

- Ji-Hun...

Le concerné se lécha les lèvres, puis accéléra encore le rythme, jusqu'à passer par un endroit plus sensible qui fit sursauter Cheong-Dung :

- Ah !

Comprenant qu'il avait trouvé la prostate, Rain eut un sourire, puis repassa au même endroit, mais avec moins de force, ralentissant le rythme pour frustrer au possible son amant :

- Alors ?

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, griffant le dos de son mentor, ce qui lui arracha un frisson. Il en vint même à taper son épaule :

- A... Arrête de jouer !  
- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais... Assez souvent...  
- C'est toi qui...  
- Moi qui ?

Le producteur donna un coup de rein supplémentaire, arrachant un cri à Cheong-Dung, qui tourna la tête sur le côté en tremblant :

- H... Ha...  
- Si tu redis mon nom...

Le rappeur savait ce que ça impliquait, mais il avait un minimum d'amour-propre, tout de même ! Amour-propre qui ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, car la frustration eut raison de lui, et au bout de quelques minutes, des gémissements s'échappèrent une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, et il fut contraint d'obéir :

- Ji-Hun... Ji-Hun...

Excité au possible en entendant son vrai prénom, Rain accéléra le rythme, repassant par des zones sensibles, tout en prenant appui au mur. Cette fois, il était aussi provoqué que son amant, et bien vite, tout deux atteignirent le paroxysme, se relâchant en même temps dans un râle commun.  
Toujours accroché, Cheong-Dung poussa un profond soupir lorsque son mentor se retira, et posa les pieds au sol, regardant ce dernier, mais sans se détacher de lui :

- Ji...

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, empoignant son amant pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, afin de l'allonger sur le lit avec un sourire. Surpris, le rappeur écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait :

- Que...  
- Ce que tu m'as fait voir, là... murmura Rain. Tu vas me le payer au centuple. Ça te passera l'envie de recommencer.

Et sans attendre, il recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement, maintenant les poignets de Cheong-Dung. Sauf que, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce dernier était quelqu'un de tenace. Ce que Rain lui faisait actuellement subir, il le paierait à son tour. Tôt ou tard.


	5. I don't like jealousy

**Pairing :** Rain x Mir

* * *

C'était toujours aussi agaçant. Mir ne savait même pas pourquoi il regardait à ce point son ami avec jalousie, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il adorait Joon, c'était un collègue, voire même un ami proche, au sein des MBLAQ. Mais malgré toute son affection, à chaque fois, il ressentait une pointe d'envie et de colère dés que ses yeux se posaient sur lui.  
Et ça l'agaçait.  
Loin d'être l'enfant hyperactif que tout le monde pouvait voir sur les plateaux des émissions, cette fois, il restait assit sur le canapé, à côté dudit Joon. Les autres membres, eux, étaient soit dans la cuisine, soit en train de regarder la télé.  
Le rappeur s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé, poing contre la joue, tandis qu'il tirait la moue. Et très vite, son ami s'en rendit compte, ce qui le fit sourire. Tel un félin, il s'approcha de lui, et lui attrapa son autre joue, afin de tirer dessus :

- Ha ! protesta Mir. Mais lâche-moi !  
- Dit celui qui s'accroche tout le temps à moi le reste du temps.

Joon eut un sourire, mais capitula, et se recula. Au moins, comme ça, il avait attiré l'attention du rappeur, et appuya sur son front du bout du doigt :

- Alors ? Ça va pas ?  
- Si, ça va.  
- Menteur.

Mir fronça les sourcils, mais poussa un soupir. Bon, il ne pouvait pas non plus cacher grand chose à son ami. Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait se confier, surtout que c'était quelque chose de personnel qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre :

- J'ai dit que j'ai rien.  
- Tu sais ce qui va se passer, si tu parles pas ?  
- Et il se passera quoi ?

Aussitôt, Joon se jeta sur Mir, plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches et son ventre pour le chatouiller. Immédiatement, le rappeur se mit à gesticuler en riant, très chatouilleux, et repoussant sans trop y parvenir son ami. Ce dernier eut un sourire, alors qu'il luttait pour essayer d'empêcher Mir de le repousser. Toutefois, leurs chamailleries enfantines prirent très vite fin, lorsqu'une chaussure leur arriva dessus, en plein sur le dos de Joon, qui fut contraint de se reculer. Seungho venait de se retourner, alors qu'il était assit devant la télé, et Cheong-Dung, lui, était sûrement le responsable de cette agression :

- Vous pouvez pas vous taire ? gronda le leader.  
- Y en a qui regardent la télé, ajouta Cheong-Dung.  
- Oh, ça va, ce programme, tu peux le revoir après ! répliqua Joon.  
- Ah oui, et quand ? Pendant qu'on répétera nos chorégraphies ? Pendant qu'on apprendra nos chansons ?  
- Comme si t'avais jamais vu le déhanché des SNSD.

Seungho fronça les sourcils, pendant que Cheong-Dung étouffait un léger rire. Pendant ce temps, Go-On revint de la cuisine, une canette à la main :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Joon et Mir qui font les crétins, comme d'habitude, répliqua Seungho.  
- Plutôt que de regarder la télé, tu devrais au moins te rendre compte que Mir ne va pas bien, non ?

Mir protesta :

- J'ai dit que ça allait !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Seungho en s'inquiétant.

Le rappeur fronça les sourcils. Ça y est, il avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Et là, il n'avait que deux moyens d'affronter la situation : expliquer ce qui se passait, ou fuir.  
Fuir semblait être une option plus alléchante, et Mir se redressa, afin de quitter le salon, sous les yeux étonnés des autres membres.  
Et ça aurait pu être une réussite. Oui, ça aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas rencontré un corps étranger, sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le rattrapant au moment où il allait passer la porte :

- Dit donc, ça ne va pas de courir comme ça ?!

Écarquillant les yeux, Mir leva la tête, et reconnut Rain, leur producteur. Ayant la clé de leur appartement, il avait dû entrer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et désormais, il le tenait par la taille, comme si de rien était.  
Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Mir repoussa aussitôt le jeune homme, afin de s'écarter de lui, surprenant ce dernier, ainsi que les autres. Mais Rain ne sembla pas en tenir compte, et attrapa presque son protégé par le col, afin de l'immobiliser sans lui faire mal :

- Reste un peu tranquille.

Puis il leva la tête pour regarder les autres :

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

Voyant le regard de Mir, et son expression plutôt effrayée, Joon comprit qu'il devait protéger celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et secoua la tête :

- Rien, Mir voulait juste aller dans sa chambre.

Seungho, Cheong-Dung et Go-On regardèrent leur ami d'un air étonné, mais Rain arqua un sourcil, et relâcha le rappeur :

- Pas besoin de courir, dans ce genre de situation, enfin. Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur Joon, lui, il essaie de faire attention.

Mir, piqué au vif, se dégagea dans la seconde. C'était ça qu'il détestait le plus. Il avait horreur de cette comparaison. Il savait bien que Joon était le favoris de leur producteur, le petit chouchou. Il était beaucoup plus talentueux que lui, meilleur chanteur, meilleur danseur, et celui qui était le plus mit en avant, le plus populaire. Ça encore, il pouvait l'accepter. Mais le regard que posait Rain sur lui le dégoûtait, à chaque fois.  
Pas alors que Rain était son...  
Il n'arrivait même pas à y penser :

- Oui, okay, j'y penserai la prochaine fois ! Tout comme j'y penserai pour son rythme de travail, pour son attitude devant les caméras, et tout comme je dois m'inspirer de sa carrière pour faire la mienne. C'est bon, je note !

Puis, sur ces mots, le rappeur quitta définitivement le salon, sous le regard médusé de ses collègues, et se rendit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Un peu étonné, Rain tourna la tête, mais personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre la situation.  
Joon commença à soupirer, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être peut-être celui qui avait mit son ami dans l'embarras :

- En fait, il avait l'air de se sentir mal, mais je ne savais pas que c'était contre moi.

Il aurait dû lui en parler, aussi ! Mais le producteur sembla comprendre ce qui se passait, et hocha la tête :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai compris.  
- Compris quoi ? s'interrogea Go-On.  
- Dîtes-moi, ça vous dirait d'aller boire un coup ?

* * *

Mir était vraiment énervé, cette fois, sauf que là, il comprenait pourquoi. Il était jaloux de Joon, parce qu'il détestait ce regard bienveillant que Rain lui portait sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas une question de favoris, mais... Mais le rappeur pensait que le producteur aurait un minimum de respect envers lui, alors qu'il était celui qui s'était glissé dans son lit le premier, qui n'hésitait pas à le toucher quand l'envie lui en prenait, et qui s'amusait de son visage rougi. Mir était trop intimidé par cet homme plus âgé que lui, de surcroît son patron. Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Il se laissait faire, non pas juste par intimidation, mais parce qu'il aimait ce sale type. C'était peut-être son premier véritable amour, et il était possible qu'il confonde le sexe et les sentiments. Mais même si le rappeur avait cette constante impression d'être utilisé, il ne se sentait bien que lorsque Rain le prenait dans ses bras. Alors il se contentait de cette situation.  
Sauf lorsque c'était avec Joon. Et c'était encore plus terrible, parce que Mir le voyait vraiment comme un grand frère, alors qu'il avait l'impression que l'un lui volait l'autre. Alors il était en colère, vexé, jaloux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver pour un rien. C'était très difficile à cacher, au final, devant les caméras. Alors dans le privé, il se lâchait de plus en plus.  
Allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, le rappeur tenta toutefois de se calmer en lisant un de ses nombreux mangas, balançant ses pieds d'avant-arrière. Puis bon, peut-être que voir enfin son héros favoris vaincre l'un de ses ennemis avec l'aide de ses compagnons l'aiderait à penser à autre chose. Toutefois, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Mir, qui se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, avant de voir Rain. Reconnaissant l'intrus, il lui balança un coussin sur le visage, signifiant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas le voir :

- Dehors !  
- Dis donc, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton patron ?

Mir fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien qu'il était en tord. Mais il secoua aussitôt la tête :

- T'es mon patron pour me faire la leçon et pour t'incruster dans ma chambre, mais quand il s'agit d'aller dans mon lit, t'oublies ton boulot.

Rain fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Toutefois, il s'approcha de lui, pendant que Mir reposait son manga :

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre, le producteur s'était emparé de ses poignets, le plaquant au lit, tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Un peu dérouté, et même carrément étourdi par ce baiser rempli de passion, le rappeur tenta de gigoter, sentant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Puis, enfin, Rain décolla ses lèvres, mais tint toujours les poignets de Mir contre le lit, prisonnier. À quatre pattes sur lui, il regarda ce dernier :

- Tu es calmé, maintenant ?

Le rappeur eut une moue dont il avait le secret, provoquant un peu plus son producteur. Sauf que là, il devait mettre leurs sentiments au clair :

- Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- T'es stupide, ou quoi ? J'en ai marre que tu viennes tout le temps me faire la morale devant les autres, que tu chouchoutes Joon plus que nous comme si c'était le plus parfait d'entre nous, alors que juste après, c'est moi que tu viens tripoter !

Rain écarquilla les yeux, mais Mir ne sembla pas s'arrêter là, et ajouta :

- Et ça m'agace ! J'ai l'impression que je ne t'intéresse que parce que je me laisse faire ! Mais tu sais au moins pourquoi ? On dirait que tu te moques complètement de ce que je ressens, et...

Le producteur usa de nouveau de sa méthode, plutôt efficace, et captura les lèvres de son protégé une seconde fois, maintenant toujours ses poignets contre les draps. Sauf que cette fois, il semblait beaucoup plus tendre, plus gentil, comme s'il prenait plus soin de lui que d'habitude. De ce fait, Mir commença à se détendre, doucement, jusqu'à complètement s'abandonner au baiser de son amant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête. Toutefois, il prit la parole :

- Tu es jaloux ?

Il trouvait ça adorable, et Mir fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que le producteur se moquait de lui :

- Et alors ? Si tu veux juste un copain de nuit, va voir Joon, au moins, il est parfait. Au lit, ça doit être...  
- C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Joon. Mais pas de la même façon.

Le rappeur eut un regard étonné, pendant que Rain le regardait en souriant :

- Ce serait un peu bizarre de coucher avec un garçon qu'on considère presque comme un soi plus jeune, non ?  
- J'en sais rien, maugréa Mir. Et moi, je suis quoi, dans l'histoire ?  
- Un enfant gâté, hyperactif et un peu idiot, répondit le producteur avec un sourire en voyant l'air vexé de Mir. Mais tu es aussi un rappeur talentueux, un très bon danseur, et un garçon adorable et attirant à la fois.

Cette fois-ci, le rappeur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et se mordit la lèvre en tournant la tête sur le côté :

- Tu dis ça pour que je te laisse faire encore ?  
- Non, c'est la vérité. Je ne pense qu'à toi, en permanence. C'est juste qu'il y a une différence entre le travail et le privé. Tu es très talentueux, et c'est pour ça que tu fais partie des MBLAQ. Mais tu dois être conscient que tu as encore du travail à faire.

Mir eut une petite moue, mais Rain déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec tendresse, avant de glisser dans son cou :

- Je t'aime.

Cette fois, le rappeur sursauta, et eut de grands yeux ronds, pendant que le producteur vint mordiller son menton :

- Quoi ?  
- Je t'aime. C'était bien ça que tu voulais entendre ?  
- Mais... C'est pas ce que je veux entendre comme si c'était...  
- Et c'est la vérité.

Ses lèvres descendirent au cou de son amant, et doucement, il libéra ses mains pour défaire la chemise de Mir. Ce dernier était bien trop étourdi pour protester :

- Mais... Mais...  
- Tu m'aime ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Alors ? Où est le problème ?

Doucement, il redressa le rappeur, et caressa la joue de ce dernier, avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son cou. Mir, lui, ne savait plus où il en était.  
Rain l'aimait... Il n'était pas juste un plan quelconque pour tuer la solitude. Et ça, c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour l'accepter.  
Caressant le dos du producteur, il murmura :

- Je t'aime.

Il pouvait enfin l'admettre. Il pouvait enfin le dire, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Excité par la déclaration du rappeur, le jeune homme retourna son amant, et caressa son torse, tout en faisant glisser la chemise, afin d'embrasser son dos :

- Ah...

Mir laissa échapper un couinement, alors qu'il sentait la langue chaude de Rain caresser sa peau, suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Excité au possible, il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses mains, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose :

- Mais... Mais on est dans la chambre...  
- C'est idéal, non ?  
- Et les autres ?  
- Ils sont au bar. L'appartement est vide. Il n'y a que nous.

Le rappeur se sentit rougir, en comprenant que la chambre était à eux. Toutefois, il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, puisqu'une main baladeuse se glissa à son entrejambe :

- Ah !  
- Voilà, tu peux continuer... Personne ne t'entendra.  
- Mais...

Mir était vraiment gêné, mais d'un autre côté, il était terriblement provoqué. Et puis, il connaissait son producteur, c'était tout à fait son style de l'embarrasser de cette façon.  
La main de Rain se glissa sous le pantalon de son protégé, et caressa sa partie intime à même la peau, tandis que ses lèvres vinrent embrasser son épaule :

- Hm...

Mir poussa un nouveau couinement en sentant où s'aventuraient les doigts du producteur, et tourna la tête :

- H... Ha...

Rain continua ses baisers, à quatre pattes sur son amant, et cessa les caresses, passant sa main le long de son dos, jusqu'à son fessier. Le rappeur sursauta, et se mordit la lèvre en tremblant, et sentit les doigts de son amant le préparer, ce qui le fit gémir :

- Ah... Ji... Ji-Hun...

Entendre son protégé gémir son prénom de cette façon excita un peu plus Rain, qui commença à mordiller la peau de son dos, y faisant passer sa langue. Mais Mir fit signifier par un nouveau couinement que ça ne lui suffisait plus, et tourna la tête sur le côté :

- H... je...

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Rain retira ses doigts, et alla embrasser la joue de son amant :

- Prépare-toi...

Il enleva son pantalon, prenant un préservatif, puis tint les hanches de Mir, avant de le pénétrer, tout en douceur.  
Mais même en étant doux, la douleur lacéra les reins du rappeur, qui s'agrippa aux draps, toujours à quatre pattes :

- Ah... !  
- Respire...

Rain ne fit qu'aller au fond, en douceur, sans réellement entamer de mouvements, afin d'habituer Mir à l'intrusion. En parallèle, il embrassa son dos, et caressa ses cuisses, remontant ses mains à ses hanches. Puis, une fois tout au fond, il attendit que son amant se détende, et entama un lent va-et-vient, qui fit gémir le rappeur :

- H... Ha...

Le producteur se sentit excité en entendant les couinements de Mir, et eut un petit sourire, mordillant sa nuque, et passant sa langue à son oreille :

- Tu peux continuer...

Lui-même accéléra le rythme, sentant que son amant était en train de tirer les draps vers lui, gêné probablement par la position. Mais elle était si excitante et provocante, que Rain s'en lécha les lèvres.  
Puis, soudain, un son plus aigu sortit de la bouche de Mir. Surpris, le producteur s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qu'il avait touché la prostate. Et là, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- Ici ?

Il donna un autre coup de rein, repassant au même endroit, laissant Mir crier un peu plus fort, serrant l'oreiller contre lui :

- Ahh...

Rain se sentait de plus en plus proche du paroxysme, et savait que c'était de même pour le rappeur, qui se cambra à moitié. Et afin de l'aider à se relâcher, son mentor passa sa main à son entrejambe, caressant sa partie intime, jusqu'à ce que les deux amants se relâchent dans un râle commun.  
Reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme se mit à déglutir, soutenant Mir dans ses bras, voyant bien que ce dernier était complètement épuisé.  
Sourire aux lèvres, Rain rallongea son amant, mais le tourna vers lui, afin de voir son visage, et embrassa ses lèvres :

- Rassuré ?

Mir se mit à rougir, et prit le coussin contre lui, cachant son visage, ce qui amusa son amant. Doucement, il caressa son bras, puis déposa des baisers sur son cou avec tendresse :

- Tu veux te reposer avec moi ? Ou rejoindre les autres au bar ?

Le rappeur ne répondit pas, mais lâcha le coussin, afin de se blottir dans les bras de son mentor. Comprenant sa réponse, Rain éclata de rire, et hocha la tête, avant d'embrasser son front :

- D'accord, on va faire ça.

Un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal, après tout.


End file.
